galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Day to Die
|Image = |Band = Chef (Darren Evans) Gareth (Vinnie Jones) Gwyne (Sophie McShera) Isabella (Karen David) Jester (Ben Presley King of Valencia (Stanley Townsend) Queen of Valencia (Genevieve Allenbury) Hortensian Army Valencian Army |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length= 3:14 |Writer = Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song = Gareth, Isabella: "A Dark Season" Jester: "Galavant Recap" Chef and Gwynne: "As Good as it Gets" King and Queen of Valencia: "The Happiest Day of Your Life" |Next song = Gareth, Isabella, Jester, King and Queen of Valencia: "A Good Day to Die (Reprise)" Chef, Gwynne: "Season 2 Finale" }} " " is a song sung by Gareth, Valencian Army, Isabella, Hortensian Army, Jester, and Chef in ''Battle of The Three Armies''.'' Lyrics 'Gareth + Valencian Army': It's a good day to die, To stand and fight until we're dead! A good to die, Though if somebody ever said for what, we forgot So on reflection, perhaps, maybe not 'Isabella: Who is that? It looks like they're advancing on the Valencians. '''Jester: Can't tell, but they missed my song. Maybe we ask them to wait, so I can run out and sing it again? Isabella: Oh, we'll run out there, Jester...but to fight. Hortensians; this is our chance! Jester: Yeah, let's do this...I'm just gong to go and check things are locked up... Isabella: Move out! Hortensians: (Cheers) Isabella + Hortensian Army: It's a good to die! Though not as good as other days A good day to die, But if there's one a little ways away, Hortensian Army + Jester: Well then, hey—we can reschedule It's more than ok Chef: Another beautiful day in the country. Here's some potatoes for you, bae. Gwynne: These have bugs. Yay! Extra protein. Chef: This is a day, Just a day, Like ev'ry other Gwynne: Is everything ok? Chef: We've lived as best we could Gwynne: Looks like we have guests... Chef: And I must say, Though we may not get another... If I'm with you, Then our last Will at least be good Gwynne: Well, at least we made it to twenty-five. Valencian + Hortensian Armies: It’s a good day to die— (Good day to die!) To spurt our blood and spill our guts! A good day to die— (Good day to die!) Out loud, it sounds completely nuts, But still— Blood will spill! After that, it will all go downhill Gareth: She doesn’t want to go on vacation? We were supposed to go zip-lining! Who doesn’t like zip-lining? Valencian + Hortensian Armies: We will try not to die, but we will Isabella: To victory! Valencian + Hortensian Armies: In the meantime I guess we can kill And we’ll fight, Who knows why, ’Til we say With a sigh— It’s a good— Day— To die...! Gallery A Good Day to Die (1).png A Good Day to Die (2).png A Good Day to Die (3).png A Good Day to Die (4).png A Good Day to Die (6).png A Good Day to Die (7).png A Good Day to Die (8).png A Good Day to Die (9).png A Good Day to Die (10).png A Good Day to Die (11).png Category:Songs Category:Songs used in Battle of the Three Armies Category:Songs sung by Gareth Category:Songs sung by Valencians Category:Songs sung by Isabella Category:Songs sung by Hortensians Category:Songs sung by Jester Category:Songs sung by Chef Category:Songs sung by the King of Valencia Category:Songs sung by the Queen of Valencia Category:Songs sung by Gwynne